


Christmas in Hell's Kitchen

by AcidGirl55



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Sex, Little bit of angst, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Smut, heightened senses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidGirl55/pseuds/AcidGirl55
Summary: Matt and Foggy have been desire for each other for each other all week. On Christmas Eve they finally have a romantic night for themselves. After a brief interuption, their craving finally ends at Matt's place, with Christmas lights and champaine.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Kudos: 6





	Christmas in Hell's Kitchen

Snowflakes were falling as Matt and Foggy walked down the white streets of Hell’s Kitchen, holding hands. It was a cold and snowy winter this year. Well, it was always freezing this time of year. The New Yorkers had no trouble making their way through the cold. The two had just left Josie’s as they had their annual Christmas dinner with Karen. Foggy was adamant in going to Matt’s place as they had not spent much time together the last week. During Christmas, it was always busier in their area of jurisdiction. Foggy craved for just one romantic night with Matt but it seemed just about impossible to acquire as they didn’t live together. Not yet at least. They had talked about it but since their relationship is still quite new, they didn’t want to rush things. Matt’s ‘other life’ also didn’t make things easier. 

But that’s not what tonight was about. They took a left turn and were now about 5 minutes from Matt’s apartment. They had taken a small detour from the standard route since Foggy wanted to show Matt something he always did in his youth with his family. Even though Matt couldn’t see the light spectacles, he still enjoyed the sound of happy people and the sweet and warm scents.   
“This is my favourite place in all of Manhattan” Foggy enthusiastically exclaimed as they stopped at a shop window.   
“A chocolate store?”  
“A chocolate store? Wait, don’t tell you’ve never been to Schmackary's before?”  
Matt shrugs his shoulders.  
“And you call yourself a native to the city.” Foggy visibly shook his head. His eyes lit up as he looked back up. “Not just the appearance but the whole atmosphere makes me feel cosy and warm.”  
Matt now understood what Foggy meant. He closed his eyes and slowly inhaled the sudden warmer air around them. Sweet, vanilla like aromas descended from the shop. He tightened his grip on Foggy’s hand.  
“Thank you.” Foggy understood him better than anyone. This made dates a lot more enjoyable than with his past lovers. Elektra understood his motives but never his feelings. Foggy on the other hand got his way of experiencing the world.  
“Well this isn’t even the best part. We of course need to get something as well.”

Inside the shop, there were toy trains riding around. The fuzzy scents were even stronger once inside. Foggy ordered two chocolate chip cookies.   
“My family always went here during Christmas. But after the Incident, it was completely destroyed. After a few years though, they rebuilt it. And so I wanted you to see where my love for baked sweets came from.”  
“I like it. This whole neighbourhood seems nice as it was quite the ruins just a few months back.”  
They got the two cookie’s wrapped in a bag. Before Matt could get his wallet out, Foggy handed the lady behind the counter the money. They thanked her and wished her a merry Christmas. 

The chilling air made their breaths seem like small clouds of smoke. The couple ate their cookies as they continued their walk.   
“I must say Foggy, these are delicious.”  
Foggy blushe at the remark which makes Matt smile. Foggy knew that even though Matt can’t see his literal expression, he can hear his heartrate go up and can also sense the warmth in his cheeks.   
“I am really looking forward to tonight. I feel like we haven’t really seen each other much lately.”  
“No I agree. But we have the whole night for ourselves.”  
“Yeah, actually, I have to be at my brother’s at around two tomorrow.” Foggy said carefully.   
“Well, then I just have to make you feel special in less time. I can do that.”  
“I don’t think my brother would mind if I was a bit late.”   
Matt’s smile lit up his whole face. They both chuckled which made an entire mist cloud around them. 

They were now a few streets from where Matt’s place was located. Cars that passed them looked like apparitions in the falling snow. Matt out of nowhere stops in his tracks. It causes Foggy to almost fall over.   
“Hey, what was that for?”  
Matt didn’t respond. He tilted his head, as if to get a better angle for his ears. Foggy knew what that face meant. He quickly got up and held his hand on Matt’s shoulder. The whole Daredevil thing was still a topic of contention between the two. Even though Foggy accepted it as part of being together with Matt, he didn’t like staying up all night, not knowing if the man he loved was coming back in one piece.   
“Foggy, I-“  
“No, you don’t get to play superhero tonight. It’s Christmas for Christ’s sake.”  
“That’s exactly why I need to do this.” Foggy was caught off-guard by the sharpness in Matt’s voice.   
“Matt, please. I haven’t seen you all week and I don’t want you to get hurt, again. Not tonight.”  
“You know that I can’t let this. It’s not that serious too” He tilted his head again. “Just a small robbery and beat down. I can take these… two guys.” Foggy looked up disheartened. Matt brought his forehead close to Foggy’s. “You know I can.” Matt gave him a quick kiss on the lips before running off into the night. Foggy was alone on the Christmas lit street.  
“Hey, I don’t even have a key to your house!” Foggy yelled but to no avail. He thought about waiting at Matt’s place. Then they could still continue their evening as planned. But he won’t do that. He wouldn’t sit in stress while Matt is fighting for a good but lost cause. Foggy started walking in the direction Matt ran.   
“I’m coming for you Matt!” He screamed as he too disappeared into the snowstorm. 

But Matt was nowhere to be found. Foggy knew that Matt had a large advantage in distance since his physical condition was at its peak. He ran through silent streets and dark alleys but to no avail. In anger, Foggy kicked a trashcan which only hurt his foot. He knew that he should trust Matt as he has done this for years and still has all his limbs.  
A defeated Foggy walks back to Matt’s apartment. The front of the building is open most of the time. He entered, got up the stairs and clashed down before Matt’s door. He sat alone in the darkness for what felt like hours.

He suddenly hear the door to the building open. Rapid steps made their way up the stairs near his position. Foggy’s legs felt numb as he tried to stand up. Matt’s head popped up from the staircase.  
“Foggy, I’m sorry but-“  
A new burst of energy rushed through Foggy’s body. He stood up, puffs his chest and tries to whisper as furious as he could.  
“I have been waiting for you all week and then you just leave and act like a hero.”  
“I can’t just leave them to get hurt or worse. Also, maybe know isn’t the best time to discuss this now.  
“You always do this. Why not now.” Foggy heard desperation in his voice. “When will we talk about it then? I’m tired and really need to use the bathroom and just want to hug you and lay with you.”  
Matt took Foggy in his arms. Foggy loved the smell of his lover. It made him feel at ease. As Matt opened the front door, they are met with the bright neon boards next to Matt’s window. Foggy feels like tearing up. He was tired, cold and agitated at his still current boyfriend. 

With one click, all the lights of a Christmas tree turned on. Another click and the lights across the counter turned on as well. With one last click, a small snowman li up, slowly changing its colours. 

“Merry Christmas Foggy Nelson” Matt said as he locks lips the other man. Foggy wrapped his hands around Matt’s neck, pulling him even closer. He waited for this all week. Matt’s hands found their way in the other man’s pants, clutching his rear. 

Foggy was confused for a second when Matt pulled away from him, leaving his lips in the cold of the night. Matt started to pull his clothes off in a rapid manner.  
“No, please wait.” Matt had said when Foggy wanted to do the same. Then he remembered how Matt liked being the first one undressed. The friction of skin against clothing really tingled his senses of touch. Foggy also thought that there was probably is bit of submissiveness in their too. But he liked it when Matt wanted to be a little kinky, especially during a night like this.

The outline of Matt’s physique in the dimmed Christmas tree lights made for a perfect picture. He really blended in with the shadows like he needed to do during his nightly patrols. Foggy was sure he also spotted Matt’s cock, already hard. This made the tent in his pants only grow.   
Matt’s panting got harder the longer Foggy was examining the naked, muscled body that was in front of him, ready for the taking. They basically clashed upon contact, their kisses rougher than before. Foggy traced his hand along the fine line of Matt’s abs down to his now throbbing member. He firmly grabbed it by which in turn made Matt gasp in Foggy’s mouth. Foggy felt in control. Their relationship in terms of who wore the pants and who didn’t was still developing. Many suspected that Foggy was the submissive one but they didn’t know that Foggy was the one in control when holding his boyfriend’s cock in his hands. What they did understand from each other is that they both are very adaptable, especially is situations like this.  
Foggy slowly jerked Matt. He also began with sucking the skin on Matt’s neck, causing Matt to shudder. Foggy then lowered himself on his knees, holding the erection on eye level. When he looked up, he could see the Christmas lights sparkling in Matt’s eyes. He moved his lips to the top, moving his tongue in a circling motion. Matt’s hands roamed freely through his hair.   
“Oh that feels so good right now.”   
Matt’s arousal made him light headed enough to actually not be able to focus on his surroundings. He almost stumbled backwards but two firm hands down by his thighs held him in place. Foggy stood back up and pushed Matt on the leather sofa. Foggy jumped on his boyfriend, facing him on his lap.  
“Matt are you okay?”  
Foggy’s voice felt far away but it did pull him back to reality. Foggy felt his cheeks were burning hot.   
“You’re burning up” He said concerned.   
“It’s all just a bit overwhelming. I think the drinks, the dinner, the guy I had to beat up 5 minutes ago. And making love with my boyfriend who I have been longing for, for over a week.”   
That last part made both men smile ferociously at each other.   
“Maybe it’s time for the bedroom?”   
Matt nodded and started pulling at Foggy’s Christmas coloured tie. They looked in each other’s eyes, making them curl up, feeling their breaths.  
“And for you get out of those clothes.”  
“Then we are on the same page.”

They both freshened up. After pouring two glasses of champagne, Matt stepped into his bedroom where a now also fully unclothed Foggy stood. He handed him the drink and they toasted.   
“To a happy end of the year for us.”  
Foggy blushed at the toast and proceeded to take a sip. It tasted like the bottle they got as a gift from a client. All three of them gained one.  
As he felt the liquid move down his throat, he felt a cold breeze along his exposed body. Matt saw him shudder and proposed getting under the covers for warmth.   
“Where were we again?”  
Matt responded by moving his hand between his boyfriend’s thighs, teasing his entrance with his fingers. While their tongues were swirling in rough motion, Foggy gasped as he felt a finger entering him. Matt quickly started adding more fingers, moving them in and out in a soft manner.   
Before going any further, he opened the drawer next to the bed and grabbed the pack of condoms. He took one out of its package and efficiently rolled it out upon himself.   
“Are you ready?”  
Foggy only nodded before Matt positioned his leg between Foggy’s. He placed his cock behind Foggy’s hole. When he entered Foggy, he felt his desires only strengthen. He knew his boyfriend liked it a tat rough. His adrenaline made his movements faster and stronger. Foggy clenched his fingers into Matt’s skin, breathing heavily in his neck. He did feel Matt getting hot again.  
“Shall we remove these covers?” He asked lustfully.

In less than a minute Foggy laid on his back, holding his legs up high as Matt ran his tongue from the tip of his throbbing cock, along his penerium, down to his hole. He penetrated him with his tongue, while jerking him. Foggy arched his back and moaned in pleasure. This wasn’t the first time they were in this position but it still felt intoxicating feeling Matt’s stubble on his sensitive parts. He spat on him and penetrated him easily with his fingers.   
Matt stood back on his feet and positioned himself before Foggy again. Matt began pumping faster this time, grunting every time he entered back in. He leaned forward, feeling Foggy’s warm body under him, and kissed his lover. Foggy clenched his legs around Matt as his tempo sped up, his hips rocking back and forth. Matt felt blood rushing in his ears, temporally preventing him from making out his surroundings.   
“Foggy, I…. I’m….”   
Foggy just grabbed his cheeks, looking at him directly. He was met with two blue, lifeless eyes looking past him, bumbling as the man felt his orgasm approaching.  
“Hey Matt, I’m here, it’s okay”  
And with that, Matt’s grunts became louder. Foggy felt how Matt’s tensed body just collapsed on top of him. Foggy struggled lightly in pushing his unmoving boyfriend off of him. Both men just laid there on their backs for a second or two, breathing heavily, not talking until Matt turned his head.   
“That was really great.” He exclaimed with a grimace on his lips. Foggy now also faced Matt.  
“Yeah, I thought so too. This is probably one the best Christmases I’ve ever had, and it was with you.”   
He leaned in and gave him a soft kiss.  
“Slow down there Foggy, the night isn’t over yet.” He said is he pulled the condom off his now flaccid cock. He put a little knot in the rubber and threw it perfectly in the trashcan without turning his eyes off his boyfriend. Foggy watched in anticipation, feeling his own member slowly rise again. Matt began stroking Foggy, accelerating the hardening. He put his lips on the tip, tasting the pre-cum from their lovemaking. He moved lips along the thick shaft before placing it fully in his mouth. While Matt was bobbing his head a steady motion, Foggy softly whimpered. As the heat in him started to intensify, he screamed Matt’s name, his eyes rolling back in his head. But Matt was fully prepared, keeping his lips tightly around Foggy, taking it all in. Matt tried to swallow as much as he could however, when he moved his head off of Foggy’s dick, white strands were visible spilling down his chin. Matt licked his reddened lips clean, looking satisfied.   
“Now that’s a Christmas to never forget” Foggy said removing a drop of cum from Matt’s lip with his finger. They laughed and hugged each other. Foggy suddenly shuddered from the cool breeze in the room. They got under the covers again, turned the lights off and slowly drifted off in a deep sleep in each other’s embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy everyone, so I wanted to finish and release this during actual Christmas time but is you all can see, that didn't happen. I am still proud of it and really love them as a happy, healthy couple.


End file.
